80 Days
by Lara1221
Summary: Drabbles based on prompts inspired by locations from all across the world, and go in chronological order through the eras, written from 6.1.14-8.29.14 (thus going around the world in 80 days). 1) the first meeting of the Founders 2) Helena helps Rowena cope
1. Magna Carta

**Disclaimer:** Everything in this drabble is based on the work of JK Rowling. I own nothing. Also, the cover on the picture is a globe- not mine.

_**Summary of Collection: **This collection is of 100-500 word drabbles that are inspired by prompts which are inspired by locations all over the world, for percychased's Globetrotter Drabble Competition II. I will write all 25 location prompts (in decreasing order- from prompt #25-1), in chronological order (eras go from founders to riddle to marauders to trio to next gen) in eighty days (from the first of June to the twenty-ninth of August), thus following in the footsteps of Jules Verne and going around the world in eighty days. _

_Oh puns, how I love you._

_I don't usually do drabble collections, so I hope you like this project :D Reviews are always wonderful and greatly appreciated!_

**Summary of Chapter: **After writing and separately forming plans for nearly a year, the Founders finally meet. History will be made.

**A/N: **This is the first one! Enjoy! **Written for:** (you can skip to the story now)

**gtdc2: magna carta: **write about the founders era**; off block comp: IM medium: **write about Helga Hufflepuff**; thinks you can comp: wickersham brothers: **write about Salazar Slytherin**; winter games challenge: XCskiingrelay: **write about the Founders**; ffn terms challenge: WIP: **write about something incomplete**;**** tv show comp: lost: **write about a group of people that have to learn to work together**;**

* * *

_**The Magna Carta:** an Angevin charter issued in 1215 as the first document imposed on the King of England by feudal barons, to attempt to limit his powers_

.

In the Beginning

The room was lit by lanterns on the wall. In the middle stood a majestic table, and on it, a large sheet of parchment spread from end to end. Four quills sat atop it. The owners of these quills stood around the table, waiting paitiently for the awkward silence to pass. When that would happen, no one was sure.

The first quill, of an eagle, was that of Godric Gryffindor, a burly man with a long, scraggly red beard and hair to match, with wise green eyes set in an aged face. At fifty, Gryffindor had lived a long life (though he was by no means reaching the end of it), one which he was exceptionally proud of: fighting the dark wizards of this medieval age, climbing through the duelling ranks, marrying Augustina, his best friend, and having three beautiful children.

And just this past year, with his duelling career coming to a close, and a moment of peace reaching these medieval times, he and his cousin twenty years younger, had decided to open a school. It was Helga Hufflepuff's idea in the beginning, of course. She was always the visionary in the family.

Helga stood beside him, a feather of dove clutched between her fingers, poised at the ink. She looked slightly nervous, as well she should be. Helga, Gryffindor mused, was one of those amazing people who only comes along once in awhile. Finishing her schooling just under fifteen years ago (earlier than the rest), she had a desire to learn and grow to new heights and help the world, and so she became a Healer; she was, easily, the greatest the world had ever seen.

"Godric," Helga nudged him, "would you like to start?" Godric looked down at her, thoroughly perplexed, but nodded.

"Greetings," he said. From the three surrounding him, he received a curt nod each. Godric had not met Rowena Ravenclaw, but he knew of her. She was Helga's dearest friend, but besides that, everyone did. While Helga worked consistently to heal, Rowena was known throughout the entirety of the magical community now as the greatest witch the world had ever seen: she explored new areas of magic as explorers did uncharted territory, and excelled in every single one. Her passion was magic, and when Helga expressed interest, Rowena hopped on board immediately. But now, holding her elegant owl quill, she had nothing to say. The only downside to the gifted, darling Rowena was, really, her husband: Salazar Slytherin.

But Godric had definitely met Salazar Slytherin, and he still didn't like him one bit. The feeling was mutual, he knew, and despite his outwardly calm appearance he created for Helga, he was fuming on the inside. Slytherin was, in Godric's finest opinion, a cunning, twisted man with no care for magic because he believed that only the finest lines were deserving, and that just wasn't true.

To quote Helga: he was a bloody bastard. Unfortunately for them both, Rowena was wonderful, and Slytherin was bright.

Godric was pissed.

"Shall we get started?" he continued.

He saw Slytherin distinctly roll his eyes.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Myrtle Beach

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Summary of Chapter: **Salazar is gone and Rowena has a child on her hands.

**A/N: **I quite like this. I'm new in writing founders, so it was a bit of a challenge. But I think it turned out alright. Especially little Helena. **Written for: (skip to story)**

**globetrotter drabble comp ii: myrtle beach: **write about someone small but tough**; thinks you can comp: onceler: **write about a horcrux**; tv show comp: Gilmore girls: **write a mother/daughter relationship**;**

* * *

_**Myrtle Beach, United States: **Known for long stretches of warm beaches. While the city itself is small, the beach attracts millions of visitors from all over each year._

.

Strength

Rowena Ravenclaw was tired, and the day had barely began.

"Mama!" cried little Helena, tugging at her mother's robes. Rowena looked down at her. The young girl had grey eyes, and they shined in the candlelight, sparkling with mischief and wisdom, all the traits of her mother.

And yet they were a shade of grey, so Rowena couldn't bear to look at them very long.

_So like her father_, she thought bitterly.

Rowena reached down to her one and a half year old daughter. "Yes, darling?" Helena reached up towards her mother, wanting to be lifted and attempting to climb. Rowena placed her on her lap, where she promptly curled in to her mother's warmth, pressing her face into her neck. Rowena stroked her hair.

Helena had been drifting off when Rowena felt her stir again. She sat up in her mother's lap, facing her and looking at a point above her head. Then, she reached up and carefully fingered the diadem of Ravenclaw. The crystals were a glittery blue that caught any child's eye.

"Mama," she murmured, "wha's this?"

"This is my crown. Mama has an important day, so she has to look nice. New students."

"I wanna learn. I wanna be strong, like you."

"Oh Helena, you are. You _are_; you're beautiful and bright and strong, and I am so, so _proud _of you."

"I'm not as strong as you," the little girl said firmly. "I don't have Papa."

_And that is what makes you so strong, my darling._

"Neither do I."_  
_


End file.
